Arch
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Stressful days had always been stressful, to say the least. Kanda/Miranda


Stressful days had always been stressful, to say the least. Meditating usually got rid of the throbbing in his head, but when it didn't, he considered it a special case.

Masturbation had only been something he allowed himself to do twice, maybe three times a year, and to say his body didn't appreciate that would be the understatement of the year. The few times he succumbed to his urges, his body had been unusually lax the following days. But still, being the regularly healthy youth he was, he was never satisfied, yet, refused to cave every time he wanted something because he merrily figured it would be nice to have.

But to say that he was happy that his door cracked open the second his fingers closed around his erection was the most inconvenient thing to ever happen to him would miss the target completely. He was pissed. More than that, actually. He didn't think he'd been this mad in his whole time at the Order, and that was saying a lot. Especially when adding a certain, idiotic redhead to the picture. And if it was him at the door, oh, Kanda would allow himself the privilege to finish the moron off; doing what he should have the minute they met.

"Kanda?" A voice whispered, the door cracking open further as a head of brown hair made itself known. Brown hair…a feminine voice… There was only one woman it could be, but she'd never have the nerve to talk to him, much less open his door on her own.

"What? Don't you know how to fucking knock?" He snapped, attempting to tuck his painful arousal back into his pants before the older woman saw.

Apparently, he was too late.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I should've! I-I didn't mean to-to walk in on… your-!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, slamming the door shut behind her, and buttoning his pants with one hand, a visible tent making itself known as he accidentally pushed against her in his desperate attempt to not attract attention to his room.

"I-I…" She whispered, burying her face in her hands. Her eyes were clenched shut, her face burning brighter than a thousand suns as she shook her head, wavy hair fanning out around her face.

Kanda sighed, not really wanting to start useless shit on an already crappy day that could only get worse. Which it was.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He asked, clenching and unclenching his fists as the woman didn't reply, fingernails digging into her cheeks as she bit her lip, obviously thinking something over. "I'm not going to ask again," he growled, fingers choosing to remain a fist.

"Lavi was just, um, looking for you. But, um, you don't have to go see him, I'm sure… he'll understand!" She stuttered, finishing in a louder voice than when she had began. The German spun on her heel, too fast for her center of gravity to keep up, and fell against Kanda's chest, hips rocking forward far enough to feel him. _Again. _

Today just wasn't his fucking day.

"Ah," she gasped, face lighting up brighter than any human was capable of. "I-I'm sorry! Um, I-I could… um…"

"You could leave," he said with another exasperated sigh, knowing the woman didn't deserve his usual rage.

"I could, but… I could help?" Kanda froze as her statement came out as a question. He'd respected the women of the Black Order, and if she were to do something of the sort that she had just suggested, would that change? But at the same time, he didn't want it to look like he was just going to use her. Honestly, the woman had always fascinated him, which seemed impossible while talking about Yuu Kanda, but she had. Miranda Lotto was too hard on herself, and even if he'd degraded her a few times, it'd been mostly because of the Moyashi being around. He didn't need to be involved in the damn "Fourteenth" business, and he really didn't even want to know a thing about it.

"What the hell? Why the fuck would I let you do that?" He demanded, but made no move to open the door for the woman. Maybe it was his interest in her that egged it on, but he placed a hand against the wall behind her, successfully trapping her.

"To-to make up for me walking in… I should've knocked, and-and I could… help with anything you, um, might need?"

"And why would I need your assistance?" He asked, pushing it to see if she was indeed as shy as he presumed.

"I saw it, Kanda-san, and I know what you were going to do before I came in," she whispered in a small voice, breath damp on his cheek as his face inched closer.

Really, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. But—

But his lips were indeed pressing to hers, and she was pressing back, and their bodies molded against each other perfectly, signifying just how much earlier Kanda should have made some type of move. This woman would be his, and only his.

She gasped as his mouth hooked onto her neck, sucking and gently nipping the smooth skin until he was sure that it had left a mark. Being who he was, Kanda had never done anything more than kiss, and even that hadn't been something he wanted to experience again, but seeing Miranda beautifully flushed with her eyes glazed over as he massaged her breast, he wanted more. More of her, and more of whatever it was that she was offering.

"Kanda-san, I'm supposed to help you, tell me what to do!" She gasped once she snapped out of her small trance, realizing what Kanda was doing. "W-wait!" She cried as his fingers dove into her shirt, moving the shoulder material down her arm.

"Fuck, just keep still," he growled, moving the hand on the wall to the inside of her thigh and upward, squeezing her skin slightly as he tugged her form closer to his own.

Her hip was moving along his erection, sending pleasant jolts up and down his spine and through his stomach. Miranda moaned as she ground her hips into the boy's bony own, briefly wondering why his stood out more than her own. She'd met Kanda all of three times, two of those being missions, but she'd never been alone with him because Komui seemed to like sending Allen along. Kanda had always been stoic and mysterious, just like the men in the romance novels she had read all those years ago, when she'd actually believed that someone would be interested in her one day. So she was completely and utterly inexperienced, but she could say the same for the younger boy, even though he was doing to best of things to her willing body.

Eventually, somewhere along the way, Kanda has slung one of her legs around his thin waist and jerked her into his arms, intent on carrying her over to her bed. She smelt delicious, a mixture of a flowery aroma and soap, but nothing overly extravagant. He thought all women should just stick to plain scents, because the perfumes they wore would scare any man in his right mind away.

Her back hit his mattress with a small 'thump', and he continued his explorations, fingers working to undo the pesky buttons of her shirt that were in the way. She was nothing like Lenalee, but was in so many ways. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Sure, he'd seen the younger girl naked, only because of misunderstandings and mistakes, but she'd been far too curvy and big-breasted for his tastes. Miranda was perfect, small breasts that gently curved against her torso, flat stomach leading down to the waistband of her pants, and terribly easy to make blush. A perfect specimen that he didn't see very often, and wouldn't have ever expected to meet with once he's peeled her clothing off.

Miranda noticed his staring, and embarrassingly covered her chest up, tilting her face away so as to not have to face the younger male. She didn't want to just lie there the whole time, she wanted to do something for him, pay him back. But he wasn't budging from above her, and his hand came up to grip her thing wrist, pulling it away from her body so he could continue to take in the lovely site.

Noticing the self-consciousness in her eyes, he pulled back only to drop back down in order to take her lips roughly, unbuttoning his own coat in the process. Her hands came up to cover his own, pulling the buttons from their slots as she hungrily kissed him, lifting her hips to grind against his arousal. Kanda let out a growl as she did so, sliding the thick material of the Exorcist coat down his shoulders.

He used one palm to steady himself above the mattress while the other moved to massage her newly exposed breast, pinching a nipple between two of his fingers until it was hard against his palm. Her breath came out slightly raspier with every inch that he touched, and Kanda finally let out a groan when her thigh rubbed insistently against his crotch.

"K-Kanda-kun!" She insisted, pushing herself as far as she could upwards to capture the lips of the Japanese youth. Hands finally made their way down her torso and pinched the skin covering her hip bones in an attempt to draw another delicious moan from the woman. He earned a gasp, taking it greedily as Miranda moved her hands to clumsily fumble with the belt of the thin boy's pants.

Hers were off before she could even unbutton the others, and lips descended her body, open mouthed kisses being laid to every inch of the exposed skin. She was left in her panties, small and white as they were, ripped away not a second after Kanda's fingers had slipped into the waistband.

"Hn! K-Kanda! N-no!" She gasped out as he was about to spread her thighs and crawl further down the bed. She was too shy for that, much too shy. He was lucky she was going this far. No, she wouldn't hold it against him. She wanted it, too.

The young man shrugged it off and climbed back up her body, pants falling to the floor somewhere in the middle of the small journey. It left a delicious sight, Miranda noticed. Every muscle of his body seemed to ripple as he braced himself above her, lips crashing down again as she moaned and ran her hands up and down his sides. Surprisingly, they were softer than her own.

The German woman's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of the black boxers, tugging them gently over his erection as he hissed. Her free hand immediately moved to stroke him, pulling a choked grunt from his throat.

"Miranda," she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, like silk. It made her feel special. "Spread your legs farther." Even if it was a command, she complied as if she'd been given the choice. Even if she hadn't, she would've willingly given herself over to the Japanese Exorcist without question.

Her hand continued to weakly stroke him from her new position, shoulders twisting uncomfortably to grab at him. His eyes showed that he was impatient, and Miranda was eager to please. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand away, letting them both fall above her head as the tip of the man's cock brushed her warm folds.

"I'll pull out," he whispered, as if Miranda, of all people, even cared. With her luck, she'd never be able to get pregnant anyway. She gave a weak nod and moved to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his coarse hair as he eased himself deeper and deeper, slowly breaking her to fit him. She'd heard that it was supposed to hurt, but it wasn't, oddly enough. Mild pressure, but that was bearable.

Once he was fully seated inside her, thighs clenching at his hips, he dipped his head lower to taste a rosy nipple. He rolled it beneath his tongue as he watched her face heat up, hips undulating slowly against his own. He was eager to please, for once, and pulled his hips back a few inches before easing in slowly again.

The woman gasped at the sensation. She was lucky to have been soaked, because Kanda seemed like the type to be big, if touch was anything to go by. Kanda was stubbornly slow, acting like a child with money for the first time. Sure, she understood that it was a new experience, but it was the same with her. She wouldn't let him have all the fun. So she sucked in a breath and puffed out her cheeks, arms aiding to push her up as she pressed back against the cock buried deep inside of her.

Kanda's eyes widened at the German's action, briefly wondering if he wasn't pleasing her before letting the slightest of smirks grace his face as he pulled back and violently thrust forward, ripping a loud gasp from Miranda.

He hissed as her fingers dug into his back, blunt fingernails scarping at the skin he knew would heal before he even reached completion. The woman beneath him moaned again as he slammed into her again, one hand snaking between their bodies to rub at her clitoris. He hips pressed back against his hand eagerly, lips cracked open as her breath escaped them. He cheeks were flushed with pleasure, eyes glazed over with tears as another moan escaped her helplessly. She was tight, and he'd expected that, but fuck, it was almost hard to move.

Her breasts moved with each thrust and breath she took, back arched off the bed lightly and her head thrashing about the pillow. Her thighs were squeezing his hips, and shit, he hadn't expected that to be pleasurable. He was already panting, fingers working a bit faster on her body to get her off. His face was pulled down to kiss her, lips crashing together and tongues brushing each other sensually and sloppily at the same time.

"K-Kanda… I don't know what- augh, mm…" he silenced her with his teeth, letting them lightly bight at her neck and collar bone. She didn't know what was happening to herself, but he did, because she was getting even tighter, her walls gripping him and pulling her farther into herself. He groaned as he gave another thrust, hips bucking unevenly now.

Kanda gave a choked gasp as he pulled out, spilling all over her stomach as she arched higher, crying out a bit louder than before. He collapsed on top of her, panting against her ear and throat as they tried to control their breathing.

When he rolled off of her, she gave the smallest of moans, turning to face him. He didn't put his arm around her as they slept. This would be enough.


End file.
